


Those Words

by ailaikclarke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reveal, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikclarke/pseuds/ailaikclarke
Summary: Lena finds out that Kara is Supergirl.ORDifferent reveals, from funny ones to sad ones. Hopefully all nicer than the one we actually got.





	1. Say Something

“I’m _Supergirl_.”

She isn’t looking at me.   
She whispered so softly that, for a moment, I thought I wasn’t going to be able to hear what she said. Except that I did hear her and she’s very well aware. She’s waiting for me to react. To say something, anything.

 _Supergirl_.

Possibly the strongest woman alive, standing in front of me right now. She’s taller than me, stronger than me, more powerful than me. Right this second, she looks so tiny, I feel like I tower over her. She looks so fragile, I feel I could crush her with my bare hands. She looks so scared, I feel I could kill her with one look.

 _Kara_.

It took her two full years to say those words. I’m trying to think about all the times she must have thought about it. All the times she must have pictured this moment. The countless times she imagined what I was going to say, or how I was going to react.

“ _Please, say something.”_ She’ still whispering.  _“Anything.”_

I don’t know what she expects me to say. I wish I could somehow read her mind and say exactly what she wants me to say. Or, maybe, I want to say exactly what she doesn’t want me to say.

Maybe I want to yell at her, fall to my knees and cry my eyes out. Maybe I want to somehow steal her super-strength and throw her out of the balcony. Maybe I want to shoot her with kryptonite and watch her suffer.

Maybe I just want her to leave so that I can drink a bottle of whiskey and prepare my revenge after this huge betrayal of my trust. 

“Kara, do you think I’m stupid?”

Her head snaps to my direction. “What? No, I... What? Why?”

”You must think I’m some kind of senseless, idiotic buffoon.”

I can see that her hands are shaking. “Why are you saying this? Is it because you don’t believe me?”

I sigh. “A shallow-brained, clownish fool.” 

“Lena, I can prove it to you.”

“A daft, oblivious cretin.” I sigh again. “Is that what I am to you?”

”Why are you saying that?”

I’m silent for a moment as a realise that she’s waiting for me to punch her in the face or something. As if I was going to punch the woman of steel in the face.

”Do you really think that I didn’t know?” I ask her. “Kara, I’ve known you for two years, that pair of glasses wouldn’t fool a blind person.”

 


	2. I’m Still Breathing

 

Lena took a sip of her whiskey, then looked at the tiny pieces of glass that had scattered on her desk. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the picture that she’d just shattered. She was trying to make herself crying, desperately wanting the pain that she was feeling to go away. She thought that, maybe, a few tears would make it go away.

  
Almost as if it was inside her, eating her like an illness does. 

 

She closed her eyes, inhaling sharply. She finished her drink, then grabbed her phone. She winced the moment she saw her lock screen, forgetting for a moment what was going on.

She stared at herself, kissing Kara on the cheek. The blonde girl was staring back at her, a huge grin on her face. She wondered how many of Kara’s smiles had been fake.

She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to text Kara, to ask her to rush to L-Corp and talk to her. She wanted to yell at her, she wanted to cry, throw a chair at her best friend. She wanted to hug her, tell her that it’s okay and that she understands.

 **Lena** : Please meet me at L-Corp?

 **Kara** : Sure. How urgent is it?

 **Lena** : Pretty urgent.

Lena wasn’t surprised when Kara showed up six minutes later. She considered saying something about how it was physically impossible for a human to go from CatCo to L-Corp in six minutes, but she then realised that Kara would find some kind of lame excuse, like “I was having coffee in that place right next door”, or something even more stupid.

”Are you okay?” Kara asked as she closed the door behind her back.

Lena was still pondering what to do. “I’m not.”

”What happened?” Kara asked, walking closer. She looked genuinely concerned, but Lena couldn’t help but feel like it was some kind of act.

”Are you Supergirl?”

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wh-what? Me? No, of course not.”

”Stop lying to me.” Her voice was so low it almost scared her. 

Kara was silent. 

“I already know that it’s true, I’m not trying to trick you.” Lena continued. “I’ve seen... Some footage.”

”I’m sorry.” Kara whispered. 

Lena shook her head. “Sure.”

”I wanted to tell you.”

Lena got up, taking a step forward. “But you didn’t.”

It wasn’t a question, nor a statement that needed confirmation. Kara remained silent.

”You can’t tell me that it was to protect me.” 

Kara shook her head. “But it was.”

”Kara, I’m a Luthor.” Lena pointed out. “I don’t need you to protect me.”

Kara couldn’t bring herself to raise her chin and look at her. She had so many things to say and, yet, nothing came out when she opened her mouth to speak. She just stood there.

”I pay people for that. I pay people to protect me.” Lena whispered. “What I needed was a friend. Someone who would trust me, someone I could trust.”

Kara raised her chin to face her. “I do trust you.”

”Not enough.” 

“Protecting you matters more than what you think.” Kara continued. “I did know that you’d be mad and possibly decide that you don’t want to see me anymore. I still hid it from you.”

Lena closed her eyes. “That might be the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard coming from your mouth.”

”You’re constantly in danger, Lena. There’s more chances of you getting killed than all of the DEO agents together.” Kara replied. “Don’t you think that knowing about my secret identity would put you in even more danger?”

Lena shook her head. “No, not really. I don’t see how knowing would put me in danger.”

”You always want to protect me.” Kara said.

Lena quirked an eyebrow. “And?”

”I was afraid you’d be too worried.” Kara admitted. 

“Too worried? And that would put me in danger.”

”It would.” Kara replied. “Because you’re you.”

”What’s that supposed to mean?” Lena asked.

”I’m almost certain that you’d willingly take a bullet for me.” Kara explained. “Imagine what would happen if you knew that I was fighting aliens.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “Kara, I’m a genius. An actual genius. I wouldn’t try to save the girl of steel from whatever it is that you fight.”

”I just wanted to be Kara for once. Just Kara.”

Lena’s gaze softened. “Well, that makes more sense.”

”I never meant to hurt you.”

”I know.” Lena whispered, nodding. “I look at you and I still see my dumb best friend, I can’t believe that you’re Supergirl.” 

Kara smirked. “I know. My glasses are not the only disguise I use.”

”Yeah, the other one is being the clumsiest person on Earth.” Lena replied. “You’re still Kara Danvers to me. You’ll always be Kara Danvers to me.” 


	3. Hope You Don’t Hear It

This might be the hardest think I’ve ever done.  
And I am Supergirl, so that might say something to you.  
I’m doing something that I’ve been thinking about doing for… Way too long.   
I’m telling Lena that I’m Supergirl and I have absolutely no idea how she’s going to react. My sister told me that I should have some kind of idea, because I know Lena pretty well.  
That’s really true, but I’m not going to tell her that I don’t like Big Belly Burger. I’m telling her that I’m Supergirl and that I’ve been lying to her for two years. Even thoughI perfectly know how much she hates trusting someone and being deceived.

I hate this.

I hate everything about this.  
I don’t even have a plan, I only hope that she doesn’t carry a kryptonite gun with her. Maybe she has some kryptonite on her desk, you know, to make it look nicer.   
I’m in the elevator, my hands are shaking and I’m trying to be as calm as possible. She’s waiting for me, thinking that I’m bringing her lunch to talk about an article I’m writing.

The truth?

Very different from what I’ve told her. I am not even working on an article, I’m only here to tell her the truth. I don’t even know how to say it. I keep wondering if a simple “I’m Supergirl” will be enough for her. She’s not just anybody, which is why she doesn’t know yet. I am thinking about all the times I could have said those words, all the times I almost did and all the times I didn’t do it. I’m now in front of her office door. I take a long, deep breath before opening the door.

“Kara.”

She’s smiling at me. That sincere, almost naïve smile that Lena shares exclusively with me. A smile that says ‘I love you, I’m happy to see you, I trust you’. If you’re wondering how I see all that in a smile, it probably means that you’ve never met Lena. You might have met Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, but not my Lena.

“Hey, I brought lunch.”

Her smile grows bigger as she gets up and walks towards me. I hand her the bag with our food and watch her as she carefully places everything on the table. Before sitting down, she walks to the alcohol cabinet, pouring herself a glass of whiskey.

“With the morning I’ve had, I really deserve this.”

I close my eyes. “Keep the bottle out.”

She looks confused, but nods anyways. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Her shoulders relax, almost as to tell me that nothing I’ll say is going to upset her. I wish I could believe it, but I am ready to hear her heart break. I have decided that I’m going for it, there’s no point in trying to make it easier. She is still standing by the alcohol cabinet, not moving.

“I’m Supergirl.”   
The sound of the glass shattering into a hundred pieces is probably very similar to the sound of Lena’s heart breaking.

 

 


End file.
